


Bleak December

by monsterhaul



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Arguments, Comfort, Fighting, Old Fic, Panic Attack, Song fic, Unsympathetic Deceit | Janus Sanders, deceit is the bad guy, virgil stands up for himself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:55:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24409921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monsterhaul/pseuds/monsterhaul
Summary: Deceit comes back yet again. However, this time Virgil will make sure he stays away for good.(Old fic written two years ago, originally posted on a Tumblr account I have since deleted)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Bleak December

**Author's Note:**

> Gonna be honest, this was written back in February of 2018, so it's probably not the greatest piece of writing. However, since I recently got back into the series I thought I might as well post my old fics again (though this time around I corrected some punctuation issues lmao)

Virgil stood his ground, his fists tight, his knuckles white, his face murderous. He was crouched slightly in a defensive pose, staring up at the looming figure above him. Three other men were surrounding the pair, a safe distance away. Shock and anger were displayed on their faces. But they couldn't do anything; the two dark sides were surrounded by translucent black smoke. They could just about see and hear but couldn't stop them.

Opposite Virgil, the taller, snake-like man smiled. It was twisted and cruel; his bowler hat topped low, casting shadows across his face. He chuckled, the noise low and hiss like. His gloved hands were spread wide, almost inviting Virgil to hit him.  
“Go on. Punch me. You definitely have the guts… Anxiety.” He said loudly, the words sharp as knives. 

**Give me, give me, give me the truth now  
I promise I can handle it if you can  
'Cause you've been running from yourself for way too long  
So give me any reason not to cut you out  
You're far too gone, yeah**

Virgil winced at the use of the label but took a deep breath. His fists shook and raised slightly. This caused the yellow-eyed man's smirk to grow, large and menacing, displaying his forked tongue and fangs. A soft hissing escaped Virgil's lips in anger. The man opposite laughed, the sound ricocheting around the living room. 

“You're wrong D-Deceit. I do have the guts. St-stop being so…” Virgil choked out, cursing internally for his stutter.  
“Deceitful? You don't want me to stop being so deceitful?” The tall liar suggested, an eyebrow-raising and disappearing into his hair for a second. Virgil swallowed nervously as Deceit took a threatening step towards him. 

**Watch you pretend you know it all,  
Shift any blame aside  
Vending the victim when it sells  
How do you even sleep at night?  
As I drive and drive**

Virgil threw his hands, covering his face to protect from a blow. But it never came. He just heard Deceit laugh, loud and echoing. It surrounded him, causing the anxious side to cover his ears from the noise. Then the noise stopped and there was silence. Virgil let his hands fall to his sides.  
“See. You definitely have the guts.” Came a voice from his ear. 

Deceit was circling around him, spitting lies, holding Virgil's hands down so he couldn't block out the sound. “You're so strong Anxiety. You definitely haven't given up.” The snake-man hissed out, finally stopping in front of him, letting Virgil's pale hands go. Deceit stepped back and watched as the words flew back and forth in the anxious side's head. Virgil raised his shaking hand, looking at it. He closed it into a fist. 

**In that bleak December, you're just too cold  
But I need the answer, before you'd fold  
You would hold your cards inside your chest  
I think I drove too far for that bleak December  
And how full of shit you are, how full of shit you are**

“You're right. I am strong. I haven't given up. And you aren't in control here. You're full of shit Deceit and I hate you! I hate you, I hate you, I hate you!” Virgil's voice started quiet and shaky but slowly gained confidence until he was yelling. Deceit was taken aback. The other sides who were standing around looked shocked. Patton looked so proud. 

The snake-man regained composure and went back to his threatening pose, opening his mouth to reply slyly. However, he never got any words out. Virgil slammed his tightened fist into the scaly half of Deceit’s face. His head was thrown to the side, his jaw cracking. Virgil was so angry, his chest rising and falling quickly but with adrenaline instead of anxiety which usually increased his breathing. 

**I really, really, really wanna know you  
And not all fifty fucking personalities inside your skull  
If you'd stop trying to steal the spotlight and steal the show  
Then maybe you would have a better chance at not dying alone  
So I hit the road**

Deceit stumbled back, his gloved hand flying to his face. He spat out a tooth. When he brought his hand away, the yellow material splattered with red. He was horrified and drew himself up to his full height, pointing at Virgil harshly.  
“Oh please don't shut your mouth Virgil. I totally agree with you.” Deceit claimed, flicking his wrist to force the anxious side’s mouth closed. Virgil's hands twitched but didn't move. 

“No.” Virgil murmured.  
“What?” Hissed the snake back.  
“I said: No!” He yelled. “Get out of my house!” Virgil screamed. He stood up straight, his voice reverbing around the room like when his anxiety was overpowering. Deceit looked, scared? Virgil couldn't believe it. He had punched someone, Deceit of all people! 

**In that bleak December, you're just too cold  
But I need the answer, before you fold  
You would hold your cards inside your chest  
I think I drove too far for that bleak December  
And how full of shit you are**

The deceitful side hissed but Virgil's sibilation easily drowned out the others. With a look around to the other three light sides, Deceit slid out. Virgil's knees finally gave up and he fell to the ground, his chest tight, his fingers gripping the carpet tightly. He couldn't breathe. He couldn't move. He couldn't speak. All Virgil could do was sob silently and shake. 

The moment Deceit was gone, the ball of black smoke dissipated, leaving Virgil couched alone in the center of the room, his makeup running down his face. It took a few moments for the other three to come to their senses. They rushed forwards and surrounded the anxious boy, who curled in on himself, hiding his face in his hoodie. 

**Now what are you to me  
But a fly inside a web of lies you weave  
You're not fooling anyone, not you, not me  
So I wonder how you stay alive  
When all I do is freeze**

Patton sat in front of Virgil, lifting him up off the floor. Roman sat beside the anxious side and rubbed his back, allowing him to lean against him for support. Virgil cringed away from the touch though, his shoulders flying up defensively.  
“Kiddo, please. Look at me. You need to breathe.” Patton said quietly, gently reaching for Virgil's hand. The boy flinched but allowed it. 

Virgil slowly lifted his head, chest-pounding, lungs going nineteen to the dozen. Patton looked him in the eye and slowly but dramatically started to breathe, making it obvious when to breathe in and out. Roman counted quietly beside him. Slowly but surely Virgil calmed down. Logan hung back, scribbling notes onto his notepad with a biro. 

**In that bleak December, you're just too cold  
But I need the answer, before you fold  
You would hold your cards inside your chest  
I think I drove too far for that bleak December**

Later, all was back to normal. Virgil was sitting on the large armchair, his oversized headphones on too loud, bass pouring from them. He had wanted to hide in his room but Logan suggested that it wasn't a good place to be and how it could cause him to panic again. The others agreed so here he was, curled up on the chair. 

Speaking of the others, their voices carried from the kitchen. They were having a meeting, another one. Probably talking about Virgil and… Deceit. Virgil winced internally. Although he could hear them talking, the anxious side couldn't work out what they were saying. He didn't mind, he could drown them out with music. 

“They only want what's best for me.” Virgil reminded himself quietly.  
“Keep telling yourself that Anxiety and maybe one day you'll believe.” Came a hiss. Virgil threw his head to the side towards the window, trying to find the body attached to the voice. He looked just in time to see a yellow eye disappearing into the blackness outside the glass.

**In that bleak December, you're just too cold  
But I need the answer, before you fold  
You would hold your cards inside your chest  
I think I drove too far for that bleak December  
And how full of shit you are**


End file.
